Team STRQ'S First Loss
by Novice4129
Summary: Team STRQ. Known as the coolest team to graduate Beacon, according to some people, had their great moments. However, the start of their year began roughly when they were tricked to go against the Beast of Beacon.


Team STRQ's First Loss

Another batch of new students have made it into Beacon Academy and set into teams of four. These teams would work together for the next four years. The purpose is to teach you to work with others. Who knows, maybe the teams will stick together even after graduating from Beacon. This may not always be the case, but even if the teams break up, the bonds they have built with each other are still there. Of course, there are cases where those that can't stand each other are paired together and somehow manage to graduate.

Such seems to be the case with the freshman team STRQ, who were currently looking for someone. You see, earlier the team were approached by two third years who bet 50 lien that the team couldn't beat a single third year even together. Sadly, the team took the baiting and agreed to fight a third year student named Yrsa Bloodspray.

"Where is this damn Yrsa girl," Raven Branwen, the R of STRQ, complained in annoyance. She wasn't happy about being called weak by the two third years and was willing to prove them wrong.

"Well, she's not in cafeteria," Taiyang, the T of STRQ, said. The only thing they knew about Yrsa so far was that she was a girl. "By the way, when I asked some people about where she might be, they looked at me like I was weird before moving on," The blonde young man then said.

"Same here," Qrow, the Q of STRQ, said with a thoughtful look. "I actually tried to sweet talk some girls into telling me about her, and they warned me to stay away from that filthy animal," the black haired boy said while rubbing his chin.

"So she's a faunus," Taiyang concluded, knowing that their kind are the only ones someone would call a filthy animal. As far as he knew anyway.

Before anymore talk could be heard, their Scrolls rang. Quickly the three checked to see that it was Summer, the S of team STRQ and the team leader. Something that irks Raven.

"What is it, short-stack," Qrow asked first, wondering why the girl wasn't with them at the place they were supposed to meet at.

"_Guys! Come to the Arena! I found her!_" Came the excited tone of their leader.

That surprised the three freshmen. No one they talked to wanted to talk about this Yrsa, but their supposed leader somehow found her.

"How the heck did you manage that?" Raven demanded, not believing that the silver-eyed annoyance managed to do something useful. Even though the said girl did seem capable at the initiation.

"_You're not gonna believe this, we just bumped into each other and I asked if we could spar and she said yes!_" Summer almost screeched that all in one breath.

"Okay, give us a few minutes and then we can kick some Yrsa-butt," Taiyang joked, earning the attention of several upper-classmen who heard that. As the three members of Team STRQ moved towards the Arena where the combat classes are usually held, the upper-classmen started spreading the word that another batch of freshmen were about to get their asses handed to them by the Beast of Beacon.

Few minutes later, the members of team STRQ were facing off the one called Yrsa Bloodspray. She was a tall and somewhat muscular girl with a light brown skin. She was wearing a sleeveless dark leather top that has clearly seen better days. There were a few tears on the sides and the color has faded. Also there were two belts that criss-crossed across her proportionately average bust.. On her legs she wears loose dark brown pants with a studded belt keeping them up. Complete with worn combat boots. As for the rest of her, she has a chin length brown hair that seemed to be unkempt, but still wavy somehow. Her face was slightly weathered and currently marred by what looked like a permanent scowl. The look was intensified by startlingly bright yellow eyes. Finally, on the top of her head, was a pair of bear ears, identifying her as a bear faunus.

"So, you're the next batch of fresh meat," Yrsa said while licking her lips.

Raven scowled back at the girl that looked at them like they were just pieces of meat to devour. "Yes, and we're ready to kick your chocolate ass," the black haired young woman threatened. Only to be treated to something she didn't expect.

Yrsa was laughing," That's a new one." the bear faunus said through her laugter as she slapped her knee. "Most people say something about my species, which I always ignore," Yrsa explained in amusement before taking a condescending look, "As for 'kicking my ass', if only I had a lien every time I heard a similar line. So how do you guys want to do this? One by one? All at once?"

"All at once," Qrow said, preparing his greatsword. The bet was that they had to beat Yrsa as a team, so that's what they were going to do.

"Suit yourselves," Yrsa said as she took a fighting stance.

"Aren't you going to draw your weapon," Taiyang asked, noting that the faunus-girl hadn't drawn what looked to be two large axes dangling from her back by the straps on the two belts.

"Don't need them, now come at me," Yrsa then said as she made a "come here" motion with one finger.

"Wait! We never introduced ourselves," Summer interjected.

"I don't care, now come at me already you worthless wastes of space," Yrsa said, sounding like she just wanted to get this over with.

Raven decided to oblige by immediately dashing at the enemy that was starting to get on her nerves.

"Raven, wait!" Summer cried out as they hadn't even said "start". Unfortunately, the leader was ignored by Raven who planned to end the match with a single slice. Holding the holster of her katana and the handle, the black-haired red eyed young woman got closer, closer and closer. Until she unsheathed her sword in a practiced motion and dealt at least heavy damage to her opponents aura. Or that's what was supposed to happen, except Yrsa had also dashed in faster than Raven could react and grabbed the katana wielder by her wrist. Between Raven's momentum and the iron grip on her wrist, the black-haired girl was unable to draw her weapon. Not that it mattered, because Raven's face soon met the fist of Yrsa's free arm. Which was followed by a swift kick in the ribs and since Yrsa chose that moment to let go of Raven's wrist, the R of STRQ was sent rolling on the arena floor.

"Rae!" Qrow shouted out in concern. She may be a jerk, but she's still his twin, so the brother of the Branwen twins dashed in to help. Jumping up and raising his blade to strike at the bear faunus who shot the boy a predatory grin. When Qrow brought the weapon down on Yrsa, the bear faunus sidestepped the large sword before leaping at the freshman with her knee impacting his face, actually managing to make him drop his weapon. Which was then picked up by Yrsa and having it's flat side being used to block a punch from Taiyang.

The blond teen had also jumped into the fray despite Summer's protest. Only to be blocked by the girl they had been practically dared to fight against.

As Taiyang and Yrsa were duking it out, the audience that had gathered were wincing in sympathy. "That's what they get for challenging the Beast of Beacon," one random student hollered, earning a scowl from a girl with a lizard tail next to him. "Oh, don't look at me like that. Her ears are not why she's called a beast and you know it," the same student protested.

As that was said, Taiyang was getting overwhelmed by Yrsa's much faster punches, kicks and much better reaction time. All the while Yrsa had a look of fury on her face despite the blonde brawler not doing anything to offend her. At least to his knowledge. Anyway, she then grabbed Taiyang's leg that he tried to use for a roundhouse kick before Yrsa punched him hard in the groin. "Worthless," Yrsa growled as the blonde teen crumpled into fetal position, despite his aura blocking the worst of it. Yrsa was about to stomp on Tai's head before her eyes widened and she moved her arms in front of her face, just in time to block a drop kick from Summer who decided to help her team. Still, the short-stack, as Qrow has come to call her, was able to make the mighty bear skid back just enough for her to grab Tai, before using her semblance to vanish in a flurry of white rose petals.

At the edge of the arena, Summer appeared in a burst of petal with her blonde team mate. Panting like she had run a city-wide marathon.

"I thought you said you've never teleported with another person," Taiyang said as he was now getting up. The pain he felt fading thanks to his aura.

"...I haven't," Summer admitted with an embarrassed blush. Basically just admitting that she had done something she wasn't even sure she could do.

"And you did it for me?" Taiyang then asked, feeling a little overwhelmed.

"I was... motivated," Summer said, covering her face with her hood to hide the intensifying blush.

"Aww, so cute." Was the sarcastic remark that snapped the two out of it. Yrsa was walking towards them with a mocking smile, "How about a kiss or a quickie later." The faunus was clearly trying to imitate Summer when she started making a kissy face. "Urgh. Disgusting!" And then her face morphed into one of utter disgust. "How about I pummel your faces to the point you can't even look at each other," Yrsa then threatened as she cracked her knuckles.

"What did we ever do to you," Summer asked, not understanding why Yrsa was talking to them like they were mortal enemies.

"You were being disgusting, that's what," Yrsa said as she prepared to attack again, only to be blindsided by both Qrow and Raven. The two slicing at Yrsa's legs, because the back was blocked by the two large axes. The two instantly took distance before Yrsa had a chance to reach for either of them. As the now enraged girl tried to decide which of the twins to go after, Summer had once again teleported above the third year before drawing out a long sword to bring down upon the faunus. Unfortunately, the angry bear blocked the weapon with her arm, only surviving thanks to her aura. This was instantly capitalized on by Taiyang delivering a strong punch into the older student's abdomen. Growling with anger, Yrsa moved to reach for the annoying blonde before something moved in her peripheral vision. Switching targets, Yrsa reached for one of her huge axes and took it out to block Raven's attack and pushing the freshman girl back. Summer and Taiyang did the smart thing and took their distance from the bear faunus before she could attack them too.

"So... Guess I will be introducing you to my two friends," Yrsa said as she twirled one axe in one hand, "Crusher and Butcher." And then she drew the other axe. Now that they had a closer look, the two axes were clearly designed to be wielded with one hand, but the axe blades were large enough to reach half-way along the handle.

As Yrsa twirled her two "friends", Qrow and Raven regrouped with Summer and Taiyang.

"...I hate to say it, but does anyone have a plan," Qrow asked not liking the downright murderous look on Yrsa's face.

"...Circle her and shoot her," Summer shouted as she started doing that. The rest of her team following mostly because they didn't want to be at the receiving end of Yrsa's axes. Summer using the sniper mode, which combined both her sword and it's sheath. Qrow used his weapon's shot-gun to blast at the bear that so far had kicked their asses. Taiyang used the machine guns of his gauntlets to rain continuous fire. All the while Raven was using the sheath's gun mode to shoot. But all their efforts were in vain, because Yrsa was able to block every single shot from four different angles with her axes. Until she dodged one shot from Raven, which ended up hitting Summer, pushing the white cloaked team leader back. Then Yrsa grinned as she flung one axe towards Qrow, forcing the black haired boy to stop circling, which meant that Yrsa was able to charge him and punch him in the stomach with all her might, sending Qrow flying against the wall of the Arena. But the worst part was that the boy was knocked out with his aura finally failing.

"Who's next," Yrsa asked with a downright murderous look directed at the other three.

"I'll kill you!" Raven shouted as she moved in to try and decapitate the angry bear one more time. Except, in her anger, Raven's movement became sloppier, meaning that Yrsa not only dodged the attack, but hit the younger teen into the jugular with her fist. Then the bear sweeped Raven's legs with her own to make her fall. The black haired huntress in training had barely reached the floor when she felt her leg being grabbed. Which was soon followed by being slammed around the floor where Yrsa kept swinging Raven by her leg. Only to then be thrown at Taiyang who had tried to move in to help.

"You, kill me?" Yrsa asked with a disbelieving look, "Don't make threats you can't follow through with, meat." The faunus licked her lips at the "meat" part.

"That's enough, we give up," Summer suddenly shouted, earning a disbelieving look from the third year. "You challenge me to a fight and give up after getting mild bruises? Are you mocking me!?" Yrsa roared in outrage.

"My team mates' auras are near red and I can't beat you on my own. So no I'm-" Summer was interrupted by Yrsa suddenly dashing at her while retrieving the axe she had thrown earlier.

"You think anyone cares about the condition of your team mates," Yrsa said in anger, "You think they would do the same for you? No! In this world you have to be strong on your own, because no one will help you!" The last part was followed by Yrsa swiping at Summer with her axes, which the white cloaked girl was barely able to dodge. And then the two were flung away from each other by an invisible force.

"That's enough, miss Bloodspray!" Was the shout of Glynda Goodwitch, the combat instructor of Beacon, "I believe miss Rose has already understood the difference between your abilities."

Yrsa grit her teeth at being denied the joy of pummeling that worthless moron into a pulp, but she relented. She knew that going up against the teachers was the one thing she shouldn't do. "Fine," Yrsa voiced as she glared at Summer with hate in her eyes.

"Everyone will be expected to report to the headmaster this instant," Glynda said as she gave the dark skinned faunus a glare. It should be noted that the professor has no problem with faunus, just with Yrsa herself. Academically, the girl barely gets by, but in terms of combat prowess she is unsurpassed among third years and most of the fourth years too.

"What? That crazy bitch tried to kill us!" Raven protested as she pointed an accusatory finger towards

"Miss Branwen!" Glynda shouted, before taking a calmer tone, "This was requested by headmaster himself."

"Let's just get this over with," Yrsa was the one to say surprisingly, before sheathing her axes and moving toward the headmaster's office. Only to be interrupted by Glynda clearing her throat loudly. "...Fine, I'll put my axes back into my locker first," Yrsa said with a sigh as she made the said detour.

Team STRQ were varying levels of annoyed and confused about being called to the headmaster's office, but they went anyway. After depositing their own weapons into their lockers.

In the headmaster's office, Ozpin gave the students a tired look. Mostly because this isn't the first time something like this has happened. Especially when it involved Yrsa.

"Now... what started this fight," Ozpin asked calmly, before motioning to Yrsa to speak up.

"Fresh meat picked a fight with me, and then started whining when I kicked their asses," Yrsa said plainly as if her answer was the only right one.

"Why you-" "Down Rae," Qrow hissed at his stubborn sister. They didn't need another fight right now.

"Is this true," Ozpin then asked, eyeing team STRQ.

"We made a bet with two upperclassmen to beat Yrsa, and now I wish we hadn't," Summer said, looking a little down in shame.

The headmaster raised an eyebrow at the response, even Yrsa looked more attentive now. "Could you identify these students," Ozpin then asked.

"Umm... yes. One of them was named... Sean...?" Summer said unsurely. In hindsight, they probably should have asked their names properly first.

"Seanus?" Yrsa supplied with a scowl on her face.

"That's it!" Summer exclaimed happily.

"You know him," Ozpin asked Yrsa. Not that the headmaster didn't know about the student in question, but he couldn't imagine Yrsa having any friends. After all, even her team couldn't stand her extreme hate of everything around her. Even if she had become better in the past two years.

"It's not a secret that he likes to swindle the gullible whenever he can," Yrsa said with a savage grin, "...No one makes money off of my body. Especially without my permission!" At that declaration, three members of team STRQ looked at her weirdly, while Ozpin covered his face with his hand in exasperation. Summer was just nodding in agreement. And then the bear faunus caught onto a slight blush on Taiyang's face, right before realizing how her phrase sounded. "Why you little..." And then she raised her fist in preparation to strike the idiotic blonde.

"You said it, not me!" Was the desperate shout from the said blonde that made Yrsa back off with a huff.

Summer sensed a tension building in the room, but wasn't sure about why. But that didn't matter to her, what mattered was trying to break the said tension. "I just remembered, I never introduced myself," Summer then said before offering her hand, "Hello, Yrsa. I'm Summer, and these are my team mates, Taiyang, Raven and Qrow." She used her free hand to motion to each of her team mates.

Yrsa did seem to take note of each of them, before staring at Summer's hand weirdly. "...You must have confused me with someone who gives a crap, Squirt," the brown haired faunus said as she crossed her arms. This caused Summer to deflate a little.

"Umm... my name is Summer," the white cloaked team leader said, hoping that Yrsa didn't mean that.

"Yes, Squirt, that's what I said," Yrsa added in matter of factly, before glancing at each of the introduced members in turn, "And this is Dumbass."

"Hey!" Taiyang protested.

"Scarecrow."

Qrow grit his teeth.

"And... Hagraven." Yrsa smirked at the last one.

"Hag-WHAT!?" Raven screeched, attempting to reach the offending beast while Qrow was desperately trying to hold her back.

"Miss Bloodspray, must you do that?" Ozpin asked in a tired tone as he took a sip from his mug for support.

"No, but it's fun," Yrsa said evilly, before taking a more serious expression, "Can I go now?"

"Not until you have shaken hands with everyone and apologized," Ozpin said, earning an offended look from Yrsa.

As much as Yrsa wanted to retort, she had long ago found it easier to just roll with it. "Urgh, fine," Yrsa said before taking Summer's hand first, which was still offered, and shook it roughly, "I'm sorry you guys are pathetically weak." Sadly the bear-girl was hardwired to not apologize.

"It's okay," Summer said happily, earning a blanched look from the said bear-girl.

"Oookayyy," Yrsa drawled as she started backing away from the smiling Summer like the girl had some kind of plague. Then, as Summer was nursing her roughed arm, Yrsa turned towards the rest of team STRQ.

"We're good," Taiyang and Qrow said in unison, not wanting to risk losing their arms. Raven just gave a grudging nod, and even that was due to Qrow practically begging her as discreetly as he possibly could.

"Good," Yrsa said with a neutral look, before looking back at Ozpin, "Now can I go?" She honestly sounded like a child who was asking their parent a permission to go.

"I suppose," Ozpin said with a sigh. No point in prolonging this.

"Great! So long, Squirt, Dumbass, Scarecrow and Hagraven," Yrsa said with a smirk as she practically dashed into the elevator before the freshman team could even properly register what just happened.

"...I hate her," Raven grit through her teeth.

"Yrsa is... aggressive," Ozpin spoke up, "That combined with her heritage has earned her more enemies than any other student in Beacon."

"How come no one has beaten her yet," Qrow then asked, wondering how someone like that has survived.

"See for yourself," Ozpin spoke up as he opened up a holographic screen on his desk that showed Yrsa stepping outside the tower, into a waiting mob of second and third year students.

"We have to help her!" Summer exclaimed as she moved to the elevator and called it up.

"Summer you can't be serious," Raven shouted at their happy go lucky team leader.

"It's a huntress' duty to help others," Summer said resolutely as the elevator arrived.

"...Does she realize that she wants to help the one that kicked our asses," Taiyang asked, even as he moved into the elevator alongside the others.

"...I have no idea," Qrow admitted with a sigh as the whole team entered the elevator allowing them to get to the bottom floor.

As the elevator left, Ozpin shook his head in amusement, "Sometimes I wonder why I haven't kicked mister Winchester out yet." With those words, the headmaster made a call to Glynda as he watched the carnage unfold.

Outside, Yrsa was looking at the mob that was staring at her with a threatening look.

"Hello, freakshow," said the lead boy who carried a spiked mace. The boy was a second year and known for his racism. The guy was also wearing full-body armor with some kind of bird emblem. The emblem of the Winchester family, if Yrsa's memory served.

"Ugh... This again?" Yrsa complained as she cracked her knuckles, "You do realize we're in front of the headmaster's office, right?" The bear faunus knew there was no talking out of this, but she tried to be nice anyway.

"So?" the bigoted A-hole said with a grin. "Get her!" the Winchester then commanded as the mob charged Yrsa. With the faunus girl sighing in annoyance at the approaching students that wanted to beat her to a bloody pulp.

Inside the elevator Summer was continuosly pressing at the bottom floor button.

"...Uhh, Summer... you do know that's not gonna move the elevator faster," Taiyang pointed out at the worried girl.

"Besides, why do we care if that bitch gets killed," Raven asked in annoyance. She might even thank the students for getting rid of that rabid beast.

"First, language! Second, it's still not right that people gang up on her," Summer retorted.

"How do you suggest we help her then, because last I checked our equipment's still in our lockers," Qrow then said, trying to reason with the girl who seemed hell bent on getting herself hurt without any reason.

At that moment, the elevator decided to ding as they got on the bottom floor. "Let's go, team! We have to... save her," Summer trailed off, because the moment she stepped out of the elevator, she saw that most of the attackers were already down and Yrsa was beating down the rest. Using the leader of the mob of students as a makeshift blunt weapon. They could hear the guy screaming as Yrsa swung him around against the other students or at the ground.

After the last of the would be attackers was knocked out, Yrsa dropped the Winchester before stepping on his chest and leaning down with an unimpressed look. "I know I will regret this, but what mental sickness made you think you or your cronies stood a chance against me," Yrsa asked with a bored look.

"You're not supposed to be this strong! You're supposed to be inferior-GURGH!" the Winchester was interrupted by a punch into the mouth.

"Spare me your anti-faunus rambling," Yrsa said with a glare as she looked at her fist which now had some blood on it. The boy's aura must have failed.

"Next time, you will learn to-" "There won't be a next time," Yrsa interrupted as she prepared her fist to punch the boy again, before having a devious idea. Looking around, she spotted the boy's mace and picked it up. Then she forced his legs apart before stepping on the armored shins to keep them pinned. "Maybe I'll hit your weak spot for massive damage," Yrsa said with a bloodthirsty grin as she eyed the Winchester's unprotected groin.

"NO! Please, don't! We're in front of the headmaster's office," the boy screamed, not wanting to lose the family jewels.

"What's your point," Yrsa asked as she raised the mace high into the air. "The Winchester line ends here," Yrsa then said in a sing song voice, before bringing the weapon down with all her might.

"NOOOOO!" The only son of the Winchester family cried out in despair before being reduced to tears as the mace impacted it's target heavily. The boy wanted to have a family of his own one day, but now that dream has been shattered. Which was more than a reason for him to sob uncontrollably.

"Oh, stop crying I didn't actually hit you," Yrsa dead-panned at the boy. Indeed, the mace was inches away from the beaten boy's groin. With that, the bear faunus got up before discarding the mace, now having a look of disgust at the wet spot between the guy's legs. "You even wet yourself? What a worthless piece of trash," Yrsa said condescendingly as she walked away, stepping on the boy's face as she walked off. With the would be victimizer turned victimized curling into a ball and crying away.

As this happened, team STRQ could only watch in varying looks of horror at what the upperclassmen did to the mob and especially their leader.

"...And we picked a fight with her," Taiyang said, instinctively covering his crotch.

"You're telling me," Qrow added in, now considering himself lucky that they got off lightly, if the carnage in front of him was any indication. Even Raven felt terrified of what the older girl could've done to them.

As for Summer, she wasn't sure if she should be horrified or cry at what Yrsa did. Sure they were probably jerks, but did they deserve to be beaten this badly?

"All in the favor of never poking the bear, say aye," Taiyang then quipped.

"Aye," Qrow instantly said.

"Aye." Raven followed up.

"...Aye." Summer said sadly, looking down at the slowly recovering mob that wanted to get to their dorms to lick their wounds.

After the freshman team and any of the remaining assailants had left, Glynda came in to fix the damages done to the area. The disciplinarian wanted to lecture Yrsa about the damages, but considering how once upon the time the girl didn't understand that killing and inflicting severe injuries had consequences this is a large improvement.

* * *

**AN: As you can tell, Yrsa Bloodspray is an OC of mine who has severe anger issues. And this is better than two years ago... makes you wonder what she was like back then doesn't it? I might write more about her occasionally if people are interested.**


End file.
